


When one door closes

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: But it wasn't his fault his date never showed!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	When one door closes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: June 8/20: **host, date, cancel**

If looks could kill Stiles was certain the ones the host was throwing him would drop him where he sat. But it wasn't his fault his date never showed!

Stiles checked his phone again. Still nothing from his so-called date.

“Sir, you’ve been here for hours now. I need the table,” the host informed him coldly.

“I think my date cancelled,” Stiles said, dropping some money on the table and leaving.

Outside the restaurant he caught a beautiful man shooting glances at him. “Are you single?” he dared to ask. The man nodded.

“Wanna go on a date with me?”


End file.
